Currently in the market there are a considerable amount of burners for use in household appliances, initially the primary objective of these, was to provide of a flame which would have an impact on the utensils needing to be heated, without considering efficiency of use or ecological aspects of the combustibles used in heating; with time the design of burners has evolved towards the resolution of the aspects mentioned above, among others.
As background to the present invention, the applicant has had knowledge of the documents which are described below.
Published patent application EP 0554511, describes a gas burner with atmospheric gas with a pre-mixer for primary gas, with a one ring burner which has ducts for gas exit and a cover for the burner, designed if appropriate, as one sole piece with the ring, as a solution produced for atmospheric burners which in particular has a NO content in the burn gas produced, as well as CO content is considerably reduced, and in particular in a very wide range of adjustment between the open and closed positions. The above is achieved due to the central axis of the exit ducts having a deviation angle of 0° regarding an assigned radius to the respective aperture of the exit.
The invention in the present application differs considerably from that contained in the publication EP0554511, where among other aspects which differentiate it, the burner in the present invention is made up of a burner with three rings, with a combustion ports design which are not described in the aforementioned document.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,996 describes gas burners for general use where the inner parts are freely accessible which allow the burner to be cleaned quickly and conveniently to eliminate carbon, grease and other deposits. At the same time, this burner has an upper lid which can be removed from the burner for the aforementioned purposes, and which at the same time has a firm connection which seals the burner's body against any possibility of combustible leakage between the lid's contact surface and the burner's body. Additionally, the burner has two parts where the body of the burner is coupled to a mixture tube which is adapted to be removed by a sliding movement. The burner has means to ensure a mix of air and combustibles previous to ignition and the burning of the combustible, to reduce carbon deposits to a minimum and produce the flame with the greatest possible intensity.
Chinese Utility Model application with a publication number CN 201251184, describes a stove burner which contains: a primary induction channel, a secondary induction channel and a third induction channel which are in an injector, and are respectively connected in a fixed manner and communicate via a first gas channel, a second gas channel and a third gas channel. The gas for the dented inner ring's cover enters the second gas channel from the second induction channel; the gas for the cover of the dented outer ring enters into the first gas channel and the third gas channel from the first induction channel and the third induction channel. As a result, the gas can be completely mixed with air when it enters the injector. Three fire holes are arranged on the cover of the dented outer ring. The first fire hole is arranged on the inner elevation of the cover of the dented outer ring. The third fire hole is arranged on the extreme upper face of the cover of the dented outer ring. The second fire hole is arranged on the extreme upper face of the cover of the dented outer ring between the first fire hole and the third fire hole. The second fire hole and the third fire hole are inclined towards the center of the cover of the dented outer ring, and the elevation angle of the second fire hole is greater than the same of the third fire hole. As a result, the heat of the flame in the fire hole is more highly concentrated in the burner's interior and the formation of carbon monoxide and nitrogen and oxygen compounds are reduced. A block of fire rings is firmly placed on the outer surface of the cover of the dented outer ring to reduce heat loss.
In regards to the inventions detailed in the aforementioned documents, not one of them has the structural and operational characteristics of the burner, object of the present invention, for example, none of the previous inventions possesses at least two concentric sections of flames, which are produced due to the combination of Venturi ducts which end in intermediate or central sections of the concentric sections of the flames. None of the aforementioned inventions possess concentric sections which have different types of combustion ports in order to generate inclined flames which produce more efficient heating. Due to the previous discussion, none of the documents antecede the present invention.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a burner with at least two sections, each section with two segments which produce longer and more inclined flames through which more efficient heating can be attained.
Another of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a burner with at least two sections, which has combustion ports with straight or heliocoid arrangements which produce longer and more inclined flames.
Another of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a burner with three sections, in which the inner ring forms the first section, where this can function in conjunction with or independently from the other two flame sections, thus controlling heat intensity.
Yet another objective of the present invention provides a burner with at least two sections which consists of means to control the exit velocity of the air-gas mixture reducing it to the point where no detachment of flame occurs.